


Ready to Try

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Making Out, Romance, Sexual Content, also consent is sexy kids, i'm as red as these two are in this i'm not even kidding, no matter what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: Akira and Ann head over to Akira's room for a little personal time for the two of them. In this particular trip, Ann has a little something in mind that she's initially nervous to ask about, but it's something that she wants to try with her boyfriend. That is, if he's okay with it.





	Ready to Try

Kissing Ann has become one of Akira’s favorite pastimes.

He loves how her lips feel against his. They were soft, warm, and sleek thanks to the lip gloss that she wears nearly every day. He loves feeling her cheeks getting warm whenever he cups them with his hands while he’s kissing her. He loves holding her close to him while they’re kissing, the press of her body against his being such an intimate thing for the both of them. He especially loves it when she takes the initiative, whether she’s pushing herself up slightly on her toes so that she could meet his height, or when she actually pulls him down to her with a grin on her face. Seeing that always makes Akira all the more eager to match her passion.

The more that he’s gotten used to actually kissing her, the more that he feels a flame igniting deep in his gut. How fitting, considering what she can do in the Metaverse. And he loved it.

Even now, as they sat together on the edge of Akira’s bed, he feels that intense flame. Ann was in her usual seat when they’re alone like this; straddling his lap with her arms draped over his shoulders, her fingers buried within his mussed dark hair in a cradle, and her sweet lips upon his. Her body is hunched forward, the force she’s unwittingly putting into it making it seem as though she was trying to push his body back against the bed. Not that he would mind that at all. With that thought entering his mind, Akira couldn’t help but let out a breathy chuckle. If he didn’t mind it, then why not relent?

His hands slowly caress the shape of her back, finding a steady spot that he can gently press against for her to go down with him without breaking their fervid kisses. Once he was confident about it, Akira slowly leans his body back and gently presses Ann closer against him. He continued down until he felt the mattress against his back, creaking a little as it adjusts against their weight. And even after that, soft audible smacks sound off in the attic for their ears alone, reluctant to stop even for a second.

When they finally do stop to catch their breath, Akira opened his eyes and found that his senses were overrun with a cascade of blonde hair. With Ann bent down and hovered over him like this, Akira could only guess that his entire face would be covered by her hair if someone saw them like this. And yet his focus was entirely on Ann’s face, the center of it all. She bit the corner of her lip, giggling to herself as she smiles at him a bit bashfully. That smile of hers never fails to make his heart jump when it was directed solely at him. 

Honestly… it should be criminal to be that cute.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, noticing that she was still giggling.

“Nothing! I’m just really happy, that’s all.” Ann answered, before gingerly resting her forehead against his. “It’s been a while since we just… made out like this. I’m surprised that I need to take so many breathers doing all of this.”

“You were really into it. For a second I thought you were going to eat me alive.” He jested, smirking.

“Pfft -- shut up!” she laughed, closing an eye. “Like you weren’t being a little naughty yourself, Akira. Where were your hands wandering, huh?”

“Hmm… nowhere special. Maybe I just love feeling the shape of you.” he answered smoothly, earning an _‘uh-huh’_ that sounded like a hum of disbelief from her. Akira knew very well where his hands were. One was pressed around Ann’s upper back, and the other was placed gently upon the curve of her hip, never going any lower than that. “Though if you really want to know where…” he trailed off, the hand upon her hip moving over to her sides. Just to tease her a little, he lightly pinched at her there, causing Ann to jump in his arms suddenly. She puckers her lips tight in a muffled squeal, trying not to let out what she just knew was going to be a loud yelp.

“Akira, you jerk! You know I’m ticklish there!” she exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Akira only laughed at her, his arms readjusting so that he could pull her closer to him again. As tempting as it was to pick up where they left off, he was more than content with doing some cuddling. Ann was initially pouting at him because he laughed at her, but it soon melted into a look of content when she felt the pull towards him. She snuggled her head against him, easing herself into the cuddle until she was satisfied where she was. 

Having the room to themselves was a blessing in itself. Akira’s room was the one place where they could truly be alone together if they wanted to. In general, to everyone it was a great place to be. As the Phantom Thieves, they used it as their hideout. As friends, everyone sometimes just comes there to hang out with each other when Leblanc was a little more busy than it usually is. With that kind of energy, there was little surprise that Akira and Ann decided to come here when they just wanted it to be the two of them. To put it in terms that they would understand ( _And possibly cringe at because of the pun._ ), that attic was, quite literally, their personal safe room.

“...hey, Akira?” Ann began suddenly, absentmindedly twirling her fingers in his hair.

“Yeah?”

“Boss isn’t gonna randomly come up here out of the blue, is he?”

Akira quirked a brow at that. What was this all of the sudden? “Nah, he doesn’t really come up to the attic unless he had to.” he answered, shaking his head. “Besides, he’s too busy watching the shop downstairs.”

“Oh, phew… R-Right. Good to know.” Ann sounded a little relieved there, but Akira couldn’t help but notice that she seemed a little… nervous just now. _What’s the matter?_

“Worried that he’s gonna walk in on us like this?” he asked, giving her a comforting squeeze. Maybe that was what it was? Being walked in on in the middle of a make out session can be embarrassing, and he knew Ann can get embarrassed easily. And it’s never good if the situation turns into something that can make her uncomfortable, and something like that can be a good way to do that.

Ann giggled a little, shaking her head as she laid her head against the crook of his neck. “Like we are right now? Not really.” she answered. “But if we were walked in on doing _something else_ , then I’d be pretty worried.”

Hold on… _something else?_

“...something else like?” he asked carefully.

“Well…” Ann then bit her lip, looking a little more nervous than she was before. Her fingers stopped moving its soothing rhythm within his hair, and she sat up a little, making sure that she looked him straight in the eye when she said this. Oh no, she’s serious about something. “I want to try something with you.”

“Oh?”

“T-This is gonna be so embarrassing to say out loud, so I’m only gonna say it once, okay?” Ann then took a deep breath, probably to calm herself, before trying to continue. “Akira, I… I wanna…” she began, trying to get the words out. But she couldn’t really find what she wanted to say, which ended up with her clearing her throat. This time, Akira propped himself up a little on his elbows, awaiting to hear what was on her mind with bated breath. Whatever that Ann has on her mind, he’ll be sure to listen with open ears.

“Do you remember us talking a few times about what would happen if we wanted to try out something… more?”

More… _more than what they’ve just being doing for the past several minutes._

“I remember.” he answered, nodding. 

Since they’ve gotten together, the two of them have become privy to having little stolen moments like the thieves they were. Sometimes Ann would sneak a quick peck on Akira’s cheek when he’s distracted. Akira himself often kissed the back of her hand as a subtle show of affection, but it was also a good way to get a rise out of her sometimes. ( _It was fun to get her so flustered. She was just so cute when she gets that way._ ) They’ve been pretty adventurous in their physical affections so far, but nothing more than whisking away to make out whenever they felt the urge to do so. Said moments were occurring less and less as the world around them starts to get more and more chaotic, so they cherish these little trips while they actually could.

Eventually as time goes on, there comes that sneaky desire of wanting to do something… more.

And if Akira were to be honest, he’d be lying if he said he’s never thought about it.

He does imagine it sometimes, what it would be like if he and Ann did… something a little more than just stolen moments and make out sessions. How would it go if they became physically closer than they already were? Vulnerable, exposed, intimate… with her beautiful body pressed against his bare chest. His lips exploring deeper parts of her than he hasn’t before, and how it would feel with hers upon deeper parts of him. It _really_ doesn’t help when his body reacts in times where he really doesn’t want it to, even when it doesn’t cross his mind. ( _It was a good thing him occasionally crossing his legs when he sat down was a normal occurrence. He’d felt like he would have been in **real** deep shit at times if anyone caught on._ ) It was both thrilling, and admittedly a little scary, thinking about doing something so personal as that. Someday Akira wanted to explore all of that with her. He truly did.

But not until Ann was at that same place he was.

There was nothing wrong with being a little adventurous with each other as long as the both of them were okay with it. The thought of doing something he was uncomfortable with never crossed Akira’s mind, and he _definitely_ wasn’t going to try anything unless Ann was okay with it. Her consent was the most important thing to him in moments like that, and the last thing that he would ever want is for her to be uncomfortable or unsafe around him. If she wants him to stop whatever he is that he’s doing, he will stop. If she was fine with it, all the more reason to have her enjoy herself while doing it.

He will wait for her for as long as it takes.

“I also remember saying that it’s your call.” he added.

“I know,” she replied. “Your word is just as important as mine, you know. If you’re not cool with it, then I’ll drop it.”

“I know. But it’s kind of hard to say when I don’t know what it is, Ann.”

“G-Getting to that!” The color returns to Ann’s face in full force as she tightens the fabric of Akira’s shirt, and she lets out a short huff. “Okay… I know I’m ready for this. I just gotta say it.” she muttered to herself, trying to psyche herself up into asking what was on her mind. Akira opted not to say anything here, allowing Ann to try and let it out in her own pace. “Akira… I wanna… I wanna…” she paused, taking a deep breath and building up the courage needed to ask this, and said it as clear as she possibly could.

_“I wanna try giving you a blowjob.”_

….

Well, he definitely wasn’t expecting that!

“...holy shit, _what?_ ” Akira couldn’t help but gawk. A groan escapes Ann’s lips as she buries her face within his shirt, her face bright red after asking that question out loud.

“Ahh, don’t make me repeat it okay?!” she cried, her voice half muffled by his shirt. “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I actually said it… this is really, _really_ embarrassing...”

She said it, and he heard it. Her voice was low when she said it, but he heard it. Very clearly.

“I take it that was why you were asking about Boss walking in on us?” he asked.

“...y-yeah, that’s why.” she answered, nodding against his shirt. Another whine born from her lament was emitted, and Ann slowly rose her body so that she actually sat up. “Sorry… I probably killed the mood just now.” she apologized, looking partly guilty and partly bashful. “And I’m probably taking a really big jump asking this out of nowhere… Sorry again.” She pauses a moment before she shakes her head, as if shaking off the habit of apologizing that she felt like doing. From where Akira was, lying upon the surface on his bed with her on top of him, he could see a warm expression settling upon Ann’s face. Her hand combs through the ends of one of her pigtails, and she smiles as she continues to speak. 

“But despite that... I really feel like I’m at that point where I’m ready to try doing something like that with you. If not now, then... someday. When we’re both ready. And maybe somewhere further down the line when I’m ready for the next step… I hope that it’s you and me there when that happens. ‘Cause I love you, Akira… and I trust you.”

“....”

“B-But only if it’s cool with you! We really don’t have to if --”

Without so much as a warning, Akira sprung back up just so he could kiss her again. Ann’s words were cut off in place of a muffled squeal when she was suddenly met with his lips on hers, and here she couldn’t help but melt into it as her eyes fluttered closed. He wraps his arms around her tightly and cradles her body close to his, unwilling to let her go. Hearing about how Ann really felt brought a strong sense of emotion from him, and he put all of those passionate feelings that he couldn’t simply put into words in that one kiss. And judging from how Ann was reciprocating these intense kisses of his, he knew that she understood him.

_‘God, I love you.’_

Hands start to wander as they continued on, with his stroking her back up and down and hers wandering from the base of his neck to the waves of his dark hair. Even when they occasionally pulled away from each other a little for air, it wasn’t long until their lips met again. The room felt hot all around them. Even so, they showed no signs of slowing down. Akira’s hand reached up to the back of Ann’s head and gently pushed her towards him, deepening their kiss. The warmth from her mouth to his made him shudder, and he feels as though he stoked that intense flame in his heart. The broken moan that he hears from Ann seemed to vibrate through him, and it made him smile against her sweet lips.

The intensity that he wielded starts to wane, the constant heated smacks from their lips slowing down into something longer and sweeter. As the final kiss was met, Akira was the one to finally pull away. He’s panting slowly, heavy and low under his breath. He’s breathless. Breathless over what he just did and breathless over Ann and her feelings. And yet he smiles as he gingerly presses his forehead against hers. When he is met with her beautiful eyes fluttering open, he managed to let out a clear answer:

“I’m cool with it.”

Ann’s eyes widened a fraction at that. “Seriously?” she managed breathlessly, feeling like she got the wind knocked out of her. She looked as though she was in disbelief, but she could’ve sworn that she heard it as clear as day. He nodded as an answer of assurance, and he could see that it clicked in her head. When the disbelief settles down, joy and relief rolled off Ann in waves, and she couldn’t help but tighten her hold on him in a tight hug. And that was something Akira was more than happy to oblige. She could probably knock him over against the bed again with how she was leaning into him right now, but that’d be okay. From behind her, he could see her dangling feet kicking in the air in her joy, and he chuckles at the sight of it. _She’s adorable._

“Okay… okay.” Ann breathed, calming herself down a little. The cute kicking of her feet slows down and eventually stops, but Ann lifts herself up to face him once more. She leans in first this time, planting a kiss upon him that was softer than the ones that he initially gave her previously. It was calming in a way, bringing them down from their previous high. But that was only a prelude of what was coming. When Ann parts from him, she lightly bit her bottom lip in anticipation. It only made Akira want to kiss her again, but then he sees a spark in Ann’s eye. Her lips twist in a playful smirk, and her arms loosely drapes around his shoulders. Her whole energy shifts into something that was more confident. Akira had to admit it, she was very reminiscent of Panther right here. Bewitching. Playful. Cunning. Dominant.

“Drop ‘em.”

And it was then that he realizes that he is at her mercy. _God damn, that was hot._

He shudders, exhaling a shaky breath when he heard her voice drop low for his ears alone. He’s feeling that intense flame again, stronger than ever. Maybe that was also born from anticipation on his end. Akira mirrors her smirk with one of his own, and he chuckles under his breath. The inner Joker and Panther within them can be seen at a glimpse. It was truly a wonder what could happen when the both of them eased into their comfort zones with each other, even when they were about to do something new. “As you wish.” he said. Oh, he was looking forward to this.

Ann got up from her spot on his lap, standing on her own two feet so that Akira could do the rest. He stood up from his spot on the bed, undoing the buckle upon his pants and zipping the zipper down. His thumb brushed upon the rim of his pants, and by extension, the waistband of his boxers. He couldn’t help the quickened pace of his heart, which only seemed to go faster the more that he continues on. It was natural, he supposed, to be a little nervous doing something like this, even when you’re sure with all your heart. This would be the first time that either of them would see the other so exposed, after all. It was a really big deal. Akira took a moment to take a short breath in order to collect himself, before bringing down his pants and boxers in one fell swoop.

_‘Sojiro, don’t you dare come up here right now.’_

Akira could instantly feel the actual cool breeze of the attic hitting his sensitive skin, a great contrast to how hot he actually felt for a while. He looked down at himself, his pants looking like a sprawled mess around his ankles, and then his focus shifted to Ann. She looked… stunned. She was blushing, her eyes widened a little at the sight and her jaw dropped, making her cover her mouth with her hand. Obviously she knew it was coming, but there was a great difference from talking about it and actually seeing it for herself. He could feel her eyes wandering. From his toned thighs, to his slender legs, to his pants sitting around his ankles, to finally, his actual length. Akira’s face tinted red a bit. Suddenly he felt a little… self-conscious.

“What? Say something.” he said, hiding his nerves beneath a joking tone to lighten the mood. “Did seeing me in the flesh leave you speechless?”

Ann stifled a laugh then, hiding a smile behind her hand. “Leave out the bad puns, you.” she chided.

“Alright, you win.” he chuckled. Sure, the pun was really bad, but it was always good to hear Ann laugh.

He sat back down on the edge of the bed, leaving his legs a little open as he situated himself. Ann steps closer so that she was standing right between his legs, then she slowly kneels down so that she was sitting on her legs in front of him. Seeing her descend down stunned him enough to realize that this was actually going to happen. _This is actually happening._ He feels her hand gently rub against his inner thigh, testing the waters no doubt. The careful touch she was giving him makes him even more sensitive of what was going on, and the anticipation that he felt before only grew more and more. Outwardly, Akira looked calm, but he had a feeling that calm composure was going to break at any moment.

He feels her fingers brush against the skin of his length, and he could feel a spark surge throughout his body from her experimental touch. Those sensitive sparks kept coming the more she familiarizes herself with him, and he’s watching it all. Her whole hand clasps it with care, her thumb rubs against the edge of the head in her curiosity, and he could actually feel her hot breath against him. She is literally _that_ close to his dick. _He can’t make any of this up._ The blush on his face becomes more pronounced than it was before. Akira wouldn’t even be surprised if his ears were red by now. He’s admittedly a little nervous, but it was more so the anticipation that was killing him here.

“Let me know what works okay?” Ann’s voice snapped him out of his inner thoughts, and he regains his focus. “I-I really don’t know what I’m doing, but I want to remember what makes you feel good.”

“You.” he managed to reply with ease. Ann was about as red as he was right now thanks to that comment, and she pouted. That made him smile a little. Good to know that he can still find a way to be a little smooth. “I’ll do that, but I have a feeling that you’ll catch on anyway.” he answered, being more serious this time.

Ann closed an eye then, giggling to herself at that. “Good to know.” she laughed. Eventually her eyes fell from Akira’s face to what exactly was in her hand, and took a deep breath to steel herself for this. “Here goes…” she voiced, a signal for both her and Akira to prepare themselves. Akira nodded, taking a breath to calm himself and awaited the moment that he actually felt her. He felt a brief kiss upon the top of the head, before he feels something completely new closing around him.

…!

...!!!

Oh. My. God.

Warmth. That was all he was feeling. She just feels so… warm. He feels the warmth of Ann’s mouth and the wetness of her tongue moving against him. Her pace was slow, her closed fist pumping along the base with her bobbing her head back and forth. She’s new at this, he knew. So is he. But even so, this was driving him absolutely _nuts._ His breathing labored and his moans were low, even strained at times since he was trying to not be so loud. He can’t chase out the entire cafe down below because of his moaning. Sojiro would have his ass on a platter if that happened. It was frustrating to try and keep that in the back of his mind as a reminder because… damn it, this felt so damn _good._

“Shit…” he growled, feeling her tongue flicker upon the sensitive spot under the head. He twitched, feeling a pulse shoot up his body. His eyes squeezed shut in his pleasure, letting out a soft groan. He doesn’t see Ann looking up at him from below for a moment, noticing his reaction. _He’s liking that spot._ She lingers around the head for a bit, her bobs becoming a little faster around the top. Akira’s breathing a little heavier than he was before, his vocal moans making their entrance when she’s moving around that spot _just right._ “Ann…” Her name sounded so _holy_ to him just then. He grabs a handful of the bed sheets below as he tries to hold back another groan. “Ann… right there…!”

He hears and feels her moan. Because of her full mouth, it comes out as a muffled hum against his skin. It vibrated through him with more power than it has when they’re kissing each other, and it made him shudder under her. Such an intense feeling earned another few twitches from him, his erection rising from the care and attention she’s giving him. God. Still trying to keep his volume low ( _In his agony, might he add. He has never wanted to be so loud before in his **life**._ ), Akira gritted his teeth as his eyes fluttered open. He ducked his chin down, eyes falling below in a great desire to see the girl he loved.

Damn… how can she still look so beautiful like this?

He sees her below, eyes closed as she takes him in. Parts of her pigtails bounces along with her as she bobs her head back and forth. She’s mainly breathing through her nose, with her audible moans once again muffled. Her fingers flex in some moments to relax before they wrap around the bottom once more. Akira watches Ann start to hollow out her cheeks, taking him a little deeper than she has before. The shift in the sensation makes Akira throw his head back in his pleasure, letting out a groan that he couldn’t hold back completely. His face is flushed red watching her like this. The power that she has over him is incredible.

“Ann…” he moaned out, her name sweet on his lips. His panting was heavy as his eyes were squeezed shut once more from the intense feeling he can feel building and coiling within. It was becoming harder and harder to hold back his sounds, and he felt like his skin was on fire. _She’s going to burn him._ He forces himself to open his eyes and lift his reclining head. When he looks down again, he was met with Ann’s beautiful eyes gazing back up at him. Despite his heavy breathing, he smiled down at her as he held her gaze.

“The things you do to me sometimes…” he breathed with a shaky laugh.

He feels her hum against his skin before she releases him from her mouth for a moment. Ann wipes the corner of her mouth with her tongue, and what she didn’t get from doing that was wiped away with a swipe of her thumb. Her hand was still wrapped around him in a closed fist, resting at the base. Her face was about as flushed as his was, and she was panting as if she was trying to catch her breath. Still, Ann was smiling up at him from where she was, and giggled at his comment.

“You’re cute.” she voiced.

“Hey, that’s my line.” he huffed in-between breaths.

“That doesn’t mean I’m wrong though!” she pointed out, winking at him. Ann then leans forward, lifting his cock a little more upright as she did so. She leans close enough so that her mouth was close to the base, and Akira could once again feel her hot breath against him. Once again, he shudders. _What was she planning now?_ He was wondering about that to himself. He had a curious look in his eye as he studies her below, and Akira sees her smile turning a little more playful. The spark that he once saw in her eye returned, which made him even more curious as to what was going on in that head of hers.

“Getting bold, aren’t you?” he quipped.

“Hm… maybe?” she replied, planting a kiss on the underside of his cock. Akira hissed a little, relishing at the soft touch of her lips, but he wasn’t prepared for what she did after that. Gaining a little more confidence in her actions, Ann pressed the flat part of her tongue against him and slowly licked upward so that her trail covered every inch of him. Akira’s eyes widened suddenly, his moans escaping him before he had the chance to silence them. A small flick at the sensitive top was her finishing touch, and he never felt a stronger urge to just _pull his goddamn hair out._ His hold on the bed sheets tightened until his knuckles turned white, and his mouth was agape with only heavy pants filling the air. Consider his composure broken.

“You’re being naughty.” he breathed out. Ann had to grin to herself at that.

“Just this once.” she said coyly. 

Akira let out a tired chuckle, initially opening his mouth to reply cleverly to that comment of hers. However, he was immediately silenced. Instead, Akira’s lips pressed together in a thin line, trying to keep his groans low as Ann put her mouth around him again. It was getting harder to do that, he knew. He was getting more and more vocal the more Ann kept working him, and he’s feeling that pressure inside of him grow stronger. She’s becoming more confident, and he’s steadily losing himself, becoming an incoherent mess of heavy breathing and strained moans. The only clear thing that he can say is her name. In-between his grunts, he chants her name as if it was a mantra. Right now, no other name had felt so sweet to say aside from hers.

The temperature was rising in his head. He felt like his body was being lit ablaze, and he feels intense heat pooling from within, threatening to blow. _He’s dangerously close._ The realization that he wasn’t going to last any longer hits him hard, and he forces himself to keep his glossy eyes open. “Ann --” he tried to speak, but his own grunts were stopping him from speaking clearly. The pressure’s building… It’s building… “Ann, I’m close --” he managed to speak, with a sense of urgency in his strained voice. 

Ann’s eyes shot open, able to hear his warning. She hums out a noise that sounded like she was saying; “Okay.” But really, she was at a loss to what to do next. Does she keep going and let him finish in her mouth? Was that how people usually do this? Does she let him go?

As she was pondering about what she should do, Akira couldn’t hold himself back anymore. With a great rush surging through his body, he threw his head back with a force and let out a sharp groan as he came hard. Ann’s movements came to a sudden halt as she felt the hot liquid shooting into her mouth. Startled, she releases him as she hastily pulls herself back, but that only earned a stream of white shooting and landing on her cheek and hair. 

The room went silent after that, the only sounds heard was Akira’s panting as he tries to catch his breath. Ann swallowed the cum that was in her mouth, and initially cringed because of the saltiness she could taste. The two were at a standstill, feeling as though time froze for the both of them as they just sat there trying to absorb the moment. It was only until Akira finally calmed down from his high and straightened himself up that time resumed, and he saw her trying to wipe off his seed on her face.

He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ann, holy _shit._ ” he laughed. Half because of how she looked, and more so because he almost can’t believe they _actually did that._ Ann eyed him a bit, initially taken aback because he was laughing at her. ( _Rude much? After all, this is all **his** fault._ ) But seeing as he was reaching over the nearby cabinet for a box of tissues, she merely shook her head at him.

“A little help, Chuckles?” she commented flatly.

“I gotcha.” he assured. Sliding down from where he was sitting, Akira took a few tissues from the box and helped Ann wipe her face. Ann closed an eye shut as his thumb gently rubbed just below it. As she starts to pick at her hair for any sticky strands that they have missed, she then starts to laugh. What began as a soft giggle eventually evolved into full blown laughter. She just couldn’t help herself in the end. Ann’s laughter prompted Akira to start laughing again, and the two of them just sat there on the floor laughing.

“So… _that_ happened.” she said amidst her laughter.

 _“That happened.”_ he reiterated, throwing the balled-up tissue in the small trash bin in-between the couch and his desk. “We actually did _that._ ”

“I know, _right?_ Can you believe it?” Ann lightly touched her lower lip with her finger, with it gliding across as she recalls what happened during those last several minutes. Her already flushed cheeks tinted red once again, and she smiles. “That was… God, I can’t even describe it right now. My heart’s beating too fast just thinking about it! But, um… how was I?”

_How was she!?_

“You…” Akira began, initially breathless. He pulled up his pants before he leans closer to her, brushing away some of her hair so that he could cup her cheek. “You were amazing.” he complimented, leaning down so that he could kiss those lovely lips of hers. But instead of meeting him halfway as she usually did, Ann leaned away from him, making him pause.

“Eww… Akira, you don’t wanna kiss me right now.” she grimaced. “I’m all salty, and probably a little sticky. Besides, won’t you practically taste yourself if you kiss me now?”

Akira scoffed at that. “Does it look like I care about that?”

“Nope.” Ann concluded, searching his face. Rolling her eyes a bit, she then shook her head and sighed at him. A small grin made its place as Ann leaned in closer to him, allowing it. “Okay, go ahead. Don’t say I didn’t warn you though.”

That earned a grin from him. Consider the warning heeded. “C’mere.” he purred, leaning down once more and claiming her lips. She was right, though. He could taste the salt on her lips, the remnants of what initially came out from him. He would admit that it was a bit weird to recognize, but he didn’t look fazed by that right now. He just wanted to kiss her again. And after what they’ve just shared together, the desire to do so was really strong. The two of them were back where they started when they came up to his room today: wrapped in a long, sweet kiss without a care in the world. When they finally did part, they stood up and took a seat on the edge of his bed to be more comfortable.

“That wasn’t bad for a first try, right?” Ann commented, leaning her head upon Akira’s shoulder. “I was so nervous, and my jaw’s all tired. But I’ve gotta admit that it was kinda exciting. I… wouldn’t mind doing that again sometime.”

“I definitely wouldn’t mind if you did that again.” Akira spoke up, earning a playful nudge of the arm from her. “But seriously… that felt incredible. I’ve never felt anything like that before… Seeing you and feeling that, I’m not ashamed to admit that I lost it there.”

“No kidding. You were making so much noise! I hope Boss didn’t hear all of that.”

 _“He better not have.”_ Akira would never live it down if he did. “Do you know how hard it was to stay quiet through all of that?”

“I can’t even imagine it! Hmm… maybe I should keep that in mind. Regardless… I’m glad that I could make you feel good.” Ann smiled then, her hand reaching over so that she could get a hold of his hand. But she couldn’t help but tease him a little bit. “And don’t think I’ll forget the way you said my name back there. I finally found a way to break that composure of yours, after all!”

“Hey, watch yourself.” he warned, closing an eye. “Someday I’m gonna do the same thing to you. Then you’ll know how it feels.”

Ann blushed a bit at that. With how he can make her flustered at a regular basis, doing that probably wouldn’t be that hard for him in retrospect. Still, she wasn’t going to take that lying down… so to speak. “Oh, really? You’re on, lover.” she said, standing her ground. Despite her determined tone, she was actually looking forward to that day herself. As long as he was there with her, she knew it was going to be a wonderful thing to experience, no matter when they decided to do it. Hardly anything felt both more surreal and meaningful like doing something so intimate and personal with someone she loved and trusted.

“Hey, Akira?”

“Yeah?”

Ann smiled warmly, lifting her head up for a moment so that she could plant a kiss on his cheek. She then lays her head back down where it was, snuggling against the crook of his neck as she squeezed his hand. “...I’m glad it was with you.”

Akira looks down at her with a soft look in his eyes, knowing how big a deal this was for her and knowing that she meant it with all of her heart. He says nothing, opting instead to lean over to gently kiss the top of her head. He conveyed all that he couldn’t simply put into words into that one action, and smiled back. Exhausted from what they’ve been doing all of this time, the two of them were content with just snuggling against each other for the rest of the day.

He’s glad that it was with her, too.


End file.
